It's gonna be me-English Version-
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: You wanted it in English? Well, here it is! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and "It's gonna be me" is property of N'sync(puaj, i'm not going to write another one with a N' sync song. Did you hear it, Tai? ¬¬)

Matt: Woah! My first translation of my own fics...^.^ well, I hope you like it

**__**

It's gonna be me

By Matt Ishida

Yamato sighed. There were only a few minutes before his presentation.

He has accepted to sing on his school, for a charity.

But...It was more than just a presentation. He had invited Taichi to the show, and the song he was going to sing, was dedicated to Taichi.

He was nervous, shivering for anxiety and drinking Coca-cola trying to calm himself. 

Suddenly, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Takeru and Kari, followed by Taichi entered the room.

"Hey, Matt. We're here to see you. You have to leave them wantin' more, 'k, big bro?" said Takeru.

"Sure, Takeru...You know I'm not THAT good," answered Yamato.

"Oh, c'mon! You're going to leave them with their jaw hanging,"Kari encouraged him.

"She's right, you have a beautiful voice, Yama-kun," said Mimi, "And you're attractive too. If they don't like your voice, then they will entertain themselves drooling for your body."

Yamato blushed deeply and the group laughed.

"Thanks...I think" said Yamato giving Mimi a little smile. 

"Well, we'll see ya on the stage. We have to go or we're going to lose our seats" Said Jyou and Koushiro took his arm. They have been dating for a year.

"Jyou-chan is right. Good luck, Yama-chan," said Koushiro and patted Yamato on his back "You can do it."

Yamato smiled a little and nodded.

The group got out of the room.

Or at least that's what Yamato thought, then he heard a voice.

"Yamato."

That voice...he could never forget it...

Yamato looked at the door, where Taichi stood looking at him.

"Ta-taichi," said Yamato blushing slightly.

The two were silence, neither of them knew what to say.

After coming back from the Digiworld they have become best friends, but for a reason that Taichi didn't knew, Yamato had finished it and never spoke to him again til now.

The reason? 

He didn't know what to do.

He had done the possible and impossible for being noticed by Taichi, but it hasn't worked.

Yamato was in love with Taichi. 

Koushiro and Mimi were the only ones that knew it, 'cause they were Yamato's best friends.

After losing the hope, Yamato had given up, and decided that the best for him was being away from Taichi, to forget him and live a normal life.

But it hasn't worked. He was famous for his songs, that were all for Taichi, and of course, the only ones that knew it were Mimi, Koushiro and himself.

Finally, he looked at Taichi. It hurt to look again in this Amber eyes, but he had to do it.

"What do you want, Taichi?" said Yamato turning back. It hurt to much to look at him again.

"Why?"

"Why what?" ssked Yamato.

"Why did you stop talking with me? Why did you finish our friendship? Tell me, Yamato," his voice was confused and hurt.

Yamato looked at Taichi again, his expression was cold, but his eyes were full of feelings and hurt.

"You really wanna know?" he asked.

Taichi nodded.

"Then listen to the song," he said walking through the door.

Then he left, walking quietly to the stage, while Taichi ran to his seat.

*****

"And now, our principal act...Yamato Ishida, with 'It's gonna be me'!" said the Rector.

He left the stage and Yamato stood there, with the microphone in hand.

"This song," he said "It's dedicated to...Well, someone who knows perfectly I'm talking about them."

The music started, making Taichi remember...

[(It's gonna be me) 

Ooh yeah

You might've been hurt babe

That ain't no lie

But you seem to mark up and go, whoa

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in no man, no cry

Maybe that's right]

***Yamato crying in his arms, explaining that Takeru was all that he had***

[Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you] 

***Yamato covering him of a Digimon atack and getting seriously hurt***

[And you don't want lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me]

***The hurt on his blue eyes every time Taichi was sitting with Sora*** 

[You got no choice babe but to move on

And you know there ain't no time to waste

The future's too bright to see

But in the end you know it's gonna be me

And you can't deny

So just tell me why

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

And you don't want lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me]

And suddenly he understood all. Yamato was in love with him, and he hadn't noticed. 

[(It's gonna be me)

Ooh yeah

There comes a day 

When I'll be the one you see

It's gonna be me

All that I do

Is not enough for you

I don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally you get to love

Guess what?

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

And you don't want lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?]

Taichi stood up and went out of the room.

[It's gonna be me]

Yamato's heart broke when he saw Taichi getting out of the room. A silent tear rolled on his cheek.

He left the microphone and runned to his dressing-room, he opened the door, and Taichi was there, waiting for him.

"Ta-taichi."

Taichi smiled at him.

"Ai shiteru, Yama-chan."

He hugged Yamato, and kissed him.

*****

And from the door

"Cuteeeee!"

"Shhh! Be quiet or they are going to hear us, Mimi-chan," said Sora to her girlfriend. 

"Sorry..."

"I knew that they would end together," said Koushiro.

"That's 'cause you know everything, Kou-chan," said Jyou smiling.

"Hey, boys! Watcha doin'?" said Takeru and Hikari loudly.

"Shhhh! They're going to hear us!" They all screamed at the same time.

"What do we have here?" said Yamato.

"A group of spies. What should we do with them, Yama-chan?" asked Taichi.

"Let them go, I don't know why but I'm in a very good mood today," Yamato said smiling.

"Thank you, Yamato-sama!" They all said.

"Well, why don't we go and eat some ice-cream? Taichi pays!" said Yamato.

"Hey!" protested Taichi. Yamato looked at him with a puppy-dog face. "Ok, ok, I'll pay."

Yamato grinned "Hehe, I'm going to like this."

They all laughed. Taichi blushed and began to walk angrily to the Ice-cream Store, and the group followed him.

The End

Hey, it's not that bad, right? I hope you liked it. Thanks to Tabby-SAMA ( =P sorry, Tabby, can't help it) for helping me with the gramatic and stuff.

This fic is dedicated to Taichi-chan, that asked me to do a fic with Yamato a little more feminine and with this song. I personaly HATE N'sync...

Limp Bizkit rules! ^.^ 


End file.
